


The Transfer

by Bookaholic13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookaholic13/pseuds/Bookaholic13
Summary: An unclaimed demigod has been going to Ilvermony since she was eleven, (Chiron knows of course) and has kept both lives secret for many years. Until she is randomly chosen for a mission...
Kudos: 2





	The Transfer

I sat patiently on the rather hard bench, waiting for the train to arrive at Platform 9 3/4 . My left knee was bouncing up and down from excitement and nervousness, I put my hand on it to stop and exhaled deeply. Just then, a piercing whistle blew, shattering the atmosphere.

The train had arrived, it stood before me in steaming glory, other passengers streaming on it, anxious to get seats. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I use my wand to levitate my trunk above the ground and tap it lightly on the top. It shrunk quickly and landed into my open palm, where I slipped it into backpack and boarded the train. I searched for a compartment that had a seat open, no such luck until I saw one with only three boys in it.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit there?" I pointed to the open seat next to a rather pasty blond haired guy.

"Sorry, this coach is reserved for pure-bloods and half-bloods only" he sneered, glaring at my worn jeans, raggedy orange t-shirt and Converse.

"Oh, I'm _so s_ orry to have interrupted your little boring tea party, and if you had just _asked_ I would've told you I'm a half-blood, but it's too late now, so I bid you adieu, moron"

I slammed the door rather loudly on my way out, and silently fumed in the corridor. I calmed myself down, and went to look for another seat just as the train lurched forward. Stumbling, I reached for the next compartment a couple doors down, opened it and fell down inside as we rounded a bend at incredible speed. 

I stared up at three faces, and somewhat regained my humility by sitting up rather quickly and grabbing on to the nearest seat.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you?"

The one girl of the three nodded,

"Thanks, took me forever to find a seat, and I got rejected by some blond pasty boi down a couple seats, what a jerk"

They stared at me in silence, one of them was red haired and kind of pale himself with only a couple freckles, the other boy dark haired with glasses, the girl had brown bushy hair and a book clutched to her chest. 

"So what's y'all's names then?"

I asked, trying to be polite.

"I'm Hermione, that's Ron and Harry" she pointed to the two boys, "Pardon me, but you are?"

"Oh! Right, I'm Willa"

"Pleasure to meet you"


End file.
